


First Date

by tmtcltb



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmtcltb/pseuds/tmtcltb
Summary: The Nathan James returned from the Arctic as planned, giving Danny Green the opportunity to take Kara Foster out on a date. AU world where the pandemic never occurred. Prompted by a request by guest for the TLS Valentine's Day Extravaganza! This is a multi-chapter story that will be posted over the next few days.





	1. Chapter 1

_Tuesday, October 7, 2014 – 7:55 PM_

_x_

Kara smoothed a hand down her dark maroon skirt, twirling before the mirror to make sure that her blouse lay flat before stepping into her nude heels. The outfit was more feminine than she would normally wear but, after four months of less-than-flattering uniforms and grungy gym clothes, Kara wanted Danny to see her as a woman rather than a fellow officer. Cheeks heating, Kara recalled Danny's words when he cornered her that morning just after they made port. Sneaking in a kiss despite Kara's protest – it would be just her luck to get caught breaking the frat rules hours before they were finally free to see each other – he grinned down at her.

" _I'll pick you up at 8. And save your appetite. I have something special planned."_

They parted then, Danny to supervise the removal of his team's equipment from the ship, and Kara to meet the port inspection team who would clear them to disembark. She hadn't run into Danny again, although she caught a glimpse of Frankie and Halsey jogging across the parking lot while she was stuffing her duffel into the already over-packed trunk of her mother's car.

Debbie had been surprisingly emotional to see Kara, insisting that they go out for brunch to catch up on the last four months. Upon reaching the restaurant, Kara made the mistake of running to the bathroom before they ordered, allowing Debbie take advantage of her absence to select the champagne brunch for both of them. Kara refused to have a drink out of principle, her usual stance around her mother, but Debbie wasn't deterred. Fortunately, the mimosas appeared to be weak and, given Debbie's tolerance, she was only slightly tipsy by the time they left. Unfortunately, that led to a fight over the car keys and, though Kara won the argument, it put a damper on the rest of her afternoon.

To Kara's disappointment, rather than job hunting or going to AA as she promised to do when moving to Norfolk, Debbie spent most of the four months that Kara was away acquainting herself with the local bars. At least Debbie had managed to find her own apartment, moving out of Kara's place the week before. Having her mother staying at her place would certainly have put a glitch in Kara's plans with Danny. While Danny's apartment was technically an option, it wasn't one that Kara wanted to use. Not only did Danny live with three other men, but Frankie wasn't known for his discretion. He was just as likely to announce to someone that Danny and Kara were in the bedroom having sex as he was to acknowledge that the sky was blue.

The doorbell rang, and Kara noticed that her hands were sweaty, taking a moment to take several deep breaths. It was ridiculous, really. She and Danny had seen each other every day for the last four months. They talked about every topic under the sun. She had told him things that she had never told anybody else in her life. There was no reason why tonight should be any different from the hundreds of meals that they had shared on the Nathan James.

_Except that this was their first date. The first time that they were free to be together, unhampered by rules and duties and expectations. And Kara wasn't sure what to expect._

Shaking off her nerves, Kara moved towards the door, her heels clicking on the floor. Straightening her shoulders, she planted a smile on her face and swung the door open.

If Kara had thought that Danny was gorgeous in his uniform or his sweats, that was nothing compared to the sight before her right now. Black slacks sports jacket, white collared shirt, and dress slacks, holding a damp umbrella in one hand and a bouquet of lilies in the other. "Hi."

"Hi, yourself." His eyes widened at the sight of her, and Kara felt a rush of heat when his eyes dropped her toes and skimmed all the way up, glad that she had made the effort to dress up. "You look gorgeous."

"Would you like to come in?

Danny stepped over the threshold, waiting while Kara closed the door behind him and gestured to set the umbrella down by the door where hers sat waiting. "These are for you."

"The flowers are beautiful." Kara fought the urge to giggle when she noticed that Danny was attempting to hide something in his pants pocket. "What's that?"

"I wasn't sure if you'd have an umbrella so I brought two," Danny admitted, a faint red line appearing on his cheekbones. Kara paused, no ready answer, the thoughtfulness of the gesture catching her completely off-guard.

"Nice place." Danny followed her down the hall to the kitchen, where she pulled a vase out of the cabinet. Setting it down on the table, she began unwrapping the flowers.

"Thanks. I decided after college that I was done with roommates. I like having my own space when I'm home," Kara explained. She filled the vase, setting the flowers on the center the table. "What are the plans for tonight?"

Danny checked his watch. "We have reservations for Maestros at nine o'clock."

Now Kara was doubly glad that she dressed up. "That's only a ten-minute walk from here, if you want to leave the car and not worry about parking."

"That sounds good. Sorry it's so late. I couldn't get a reservation earlier," Danny replied, again with the funny note in his voice. As though he, like Kara, was feeling uncomfortable, their easily camaraderie on the ship disappearing now that they were on land. "They have dancing there if you're interested."

"Do you dance?" Kara asked, tilting her head to the side and nibbling on her lip as she stared at him, trying to breach the wall that had fallen.

Danny took a step closer, but still leaving a good distance between their bodies, one hand coming up to twirl a strand of her hair. "I took ballroom dancing as my gym extracurricular in college. It comes in surprisingly useful at military shindigs."

"I can't even manage a waltz." She sounded breathless, the feel of his fingers brushing her cheek and neck as he played with her hair intoxicating.

"Let me show you," Danny murmured, his left hand and sliding to her waist while his right hand cupped hers. "You ready?"

Kara nodded, and then they were dancing, bodies moving together in perfect sync as Danny led her through the movements. Unfortunately, Kara's minuscule kitchen was not the best place for a lesson, and on their second turn around the kitchen table, Kara's heel caught on the leg of a chair, almost resulting in disaster before Danny caught her, holding her steady until she managed to catch her balance.

Kara stared up at his laughing face, the first moment tonight when he seemed like _her Danny_ rather than some land-side impostor. Stretching up on her tiptoes, Kara took advantage of their position to brush a light kiss against his lip, one that Danny immediately returned, hand sliding around her neck to hold her as the embrace continued. It was the first time that Kara was able to let lose, to kiss him without fear of being caught and punished.

A moan slipped out when Danny nipped at her bottom lip. One of her hands wrapped around his shoulder, pulling him closer until their bodies were mashed together, leaving her aching for more.

With a reluctance sigh, Danny lifted his head, breaking the kiss. "We should probably get going."

Kara considered her hand where it was resting against his bicep. "Was the reservation hard to get?"

"Bercham's ex-wife works there, so I called in a favor," Danny explained, brows furrowing in confusion over her question. "It's a Tuesday so they aren't as busy. Why?"

"Because it turns out I'm not all that hungry," Kara said lightly, fighting to keep the corner of her mouth from curling. "And these heels are a little uncomfortable. I was thinking that it might be nice to kick them off and have a quiet night in."

A familiar grin spread across Danny's face. "You know, I think that you might be on to something here. As much I like the outfit, I bet you'll be more comfortable without it."

_x_

_x_

_x_

_TBC..._


	2. Wednesday, October 8, 2014 – 7:30 AM

_Wednesday, October 8, 2014 – 7:30 AM_

_x_

Kara reached for her alarm clock but no matter how many times she hit the thing, it wouldn't stop buzzing.

Frustrated, she rolled over to bury her face in her pillow, only to run into two-hundred pounds of warm male flesh. At the sight of Danny's bare back, memories of the night before flooded Kara, bringing a smile to her lips. Any concerns that she might have had about the chemistry between the two of them fizzling once they were back in civilization, rather than stuck on a boat with fifty-four women and one hundred-and-sixty-five men and absolutely no contact with the outside world, last night had laid those to rest. After four months of seeing Danny in various states of undress, Kara thought she knew every inch of his body. But touching him, tasting him, even smelling him as they explored each other at their leisure had told Kara how very wrong she was.

_It was an experience she planned to repeat again soon._

As the buzzing sound began again, Kara tried to figure out where it could be coming from. Struggling to sit up, she found herself perched on the edge of her bed. Her queen size bed had always felt perfectly adequate for her needs, but at the moment Danny was taking up four-fifths of the space, his feet hanging off the end, covers tangled up beneath him. Pinpointing the source of the noise, Kara leaned back against her pillow, waiting to see how long it would take for Danny to answer his phone.

Fifteen minutes later Kara gave up, slipping her arms around his shoulders, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Are you planning on getting that?"

"Hm?"

Danny turned over abruptly, twisting until she was beneath him, the sheet tangled between their bodies. He leaned down to give her a thorough kiss. "Good morning, Lieutenant Foster."

"Good morning, Lieutenant Green." Kara wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him down for another lazy embrace that was interrupted when his phone went off _again_. Kara poked at Danny's shoulder. "Someone really wants to talk to you."

Grumbling, Danny took one look at the screen before pressing the red button of death and switching the phone to silent. "It's Frankie being an ass. We usually go to the gym together when we're on leave."

"Don't change your plans for me," Kara replied. Despite her disappointment at the thought of Danny leaving so early, she understood that he must have things he needed to take care of. After four months away it took Kara over an hour just to go through her mail - and that was with Debbie prescreening it for junk. Danny probably arrived home to a stack five times as large. And then there were the million other little things that needed to be done after an extended absence.

"Frankie can go to hell," Danny murmured, tossing the phone to the side and settled back into his former position, dropping light kisses along Kara's jaw. "I have plans for today and they do not involve spending time with my nosy roommate."

Kara smiled, pulling his head back to hers for a lingering kiss. "You'll have to go back to your place to get some clothes eventually. None of my stuff will fit you."

Danny's head rose, and Kara could have sworn that he was blushing. "Actually, I, uh, have some stuff in the car. _Not_ that I assume we would, or that you would want to, I mean, I just wanted to have some things just in case …."

Laughing, Kara cut him off. "Smart thinking, Lieutenant. Now, where were we?"


	3. Thursday, October 9, 2014 – 11:35 AM

_Thursday, October 9, 2014 – 11:35 AM_

_x_

_Beep._

Kara snuggled into Danny's side, ignoring her phone as she pretended to concentrate on the episode of NCIS that was currently playing. It was a re-run, one that they had both already seen, but neither bothered to change the channel. After all, if the way Danny was running his hand up and down her thigh was any indication, they wouldn't be watching anything for very long.

_Beep._

Danny's hand slid under the edge of her shirt, cupping her hip as he eliminated the millimeter of space between them.

_Beep._

"Are you going to check that?" His chest shook with suppressed mirth. "What if it's Captain Chandler calling you back on emergency assignment again?"

Shooting him a dirty look, Kara leaned forward to collect her cell, shivering when Danny took advantage of her position to rub a thumb down her spine. "It's Alisha. And, for the record, I assigned Norfolk a special ring tone so I know when someone is calling from the base."

"Smart. Do I have a special ring tone?"

"Actually, you aren't in my phone at all," Kara replied absently, her focus on the message from Alisha.

_Meeting Carlton and Maya at Top Pizza. You in?_

Turning, Kara swung her legs over Danny's lap so that she was facing him. "Alisha invited us for pizza. Interested?"

Shifting, Danny pulled her up so that she was straddling him, capturing her lips as his hands slid back under her shirt. "No."

As if on cue, his stomach began rumbling. Untangling herself and putting some space between them, Kara picked her cell back up. "Might as well meet them. There's nothing to eat here. I didn't have time to go shopping."

"I refuse to have our first date be pizza with Burk and Granderson," Danny retorted, snatching away Kara's phone. "Besides, I have a better idea."

Kara leaned back, balancing on his knees while Danny typed a number into her phone. Hitting the connect button, he wrapped his free arm around Kara, tugging until she gave up on the attempt to put some space between them and sank against his chest.

"Yeah, hi, I have an order for delivery." There was a pause before Danny spoke again, sheepishly. "I know, I was working. Yup, he's back too. Surprised you haven't heard from him. Yeah, this is my girlfriend's phone. How are the kids? Good, good. Yeah, the usual. Oh, wait, hold on."

Danny dropped the phone to his shoulder, looking at Kara. "Half meat lovers, half veggie, and a meatball sub work for you?"

"Sounds delicious." Kara waited while Danny rattled off the address and then hung up, taking a minute to type something into her phone before handing it back. "I don't know which is funnier. That you are on such friendly terms with the pizza place or that you order half meat and half veggies. Why not everything on the whole thing?"

"The onions pollute the hamburger."

Kara blinked, the disgruntled note in his voice just so …. childish, before bursting out in laughter. "You know that meatballs are made out of hamburger and onions, right?"

"It's not the same thing at all," Danny protested. "Oh, I put my info in your phone."

Deciding to let the ridiculous onion conversation go, Kara looked to see what he added.

_Arctic Stud_.

She gave him a level glance. "Do you really think that stuff works on women?"

In return she got a cheeky grin. "I don't know, I've never tried it before. Although, we have about thirty minutes before the food gets here if you want to test the hypothesis."

Laughing, Kara shifting, pressing her chest more firmly against Danny's, feeling his sharp intake of breath. "I'm willing to give it a try if you are."


	4. Friday, October 10, 2014 – 10:12 AM

_Friday, October 10, 2014 – 10:12 AM_

_x_

"We need food, Danny," Kara argued, holding up her hand as she preempted his next argument. "And I'm not ordering in again. Besides the fact that it's ridiculously expensive to get take-out twice a day, we both need to get out of here for a little while."

Two full days without leaving her apartment was Kara's limit, no matter how enjoyable that time had been. Ignoring the pouting look on Danny's face, she continued pulling her hair up in a ponytail.

"Fine, but if we're going out, let's swing by the gym. We can get a workout in, grab lunch, and then grocery shop before coming home," Danny suggested as he moved past her to grab his windbreaker. "Which gym to do you use?"

Kara's lips twitched at his choice of words. Apparently he had no intention of returning to his own apartment after their little sojourn, which was fine with her. The past two days had been two of the best days of her life. Although she did have to wonder when Danny would run out of clothes. So far he'd managed to find everything he needed in his car, making her wonder just how much he packed. "The complex has a decent one. Or we can head onto base."

That suggestion was quickly dismissed and five minutes later Kara was showing him around the small, but well-equipped, gym in her apartment complex. As the building catered towards young military-types, the gym was top-notch.

"I'm going to start with a swim," Kara called over her shoulder, heading towards the locker room.

Sliding into the pool, Kara stretched out stiff muscles. Three days away from the gym and she could already feel herself tightening up. On the flip side, she had a few muscles that had gotten more of a workout than usual in the past two days. Kara managed to get in three laps before a rough arm encircled her waist, pulling her back against a wall of solid male chest. Turning her head, she glared at him.

Danny grinned. "I was worried you were drowning. Sure you don't need a little mouth-to-mouth?"

Kara snorted. "You did not seriously just say that."

"This is a good look on you." Each word was punctuated by a kiss, one arm holding her in place while the other traced the top of her conservative black one-piece.

When he moved to slip under the wet fabric, Kara caught his wrist. "This isn't a private pool, Danny."

But if her goal was to dissuade him, she was unsuccessful. Danny turned, swimming to the edge of the pool, tugging her with him. "Luckily I know an apartment right next door where we can go."

"Groceries," Kara reminded him breathlessly.

"Peapod."

"What?"

"Online grocery delivery," Danny explained as he hauled her out of the pool, throwing her towel around her shoulders before ushering her towards the door.

"Online delivery?" Kara stopped, turning to stare at him. "You order your groceries online?"

Danny shrugged. "Why not?"

Laughing, Kara stumbled into her apartment. "For an active guy, you sure are lazy."


	5. Saturday, October 11, 2014 – 8:59 AM

_Saturday, October 11, 2014 – 8:59 AM_

_x_

Kara forced one eye open, glaring at all of the sunlight in her bedroom. If there was one complaint she had about effectively living with Danny, it was that he was _far_ too cheerful in the morning and he did obnoxious things like opening the shades. Checking the other side of the bed, Kara confirmed that she was alone, wondering what woke her.

Listening closely, she heard the murmur of male voices from the hallway. Maybe after five days of being ignored Frankie had come to check up on Danny? Rolling over, Kara dug around in the sheets until she found Danny's t-shirt, slipping it over her shoulders before trudging across the room for clean underwear and a pair of lounge pants.

"Breakfast!"

Rounding the corner to the kitchen, Kara took in the delicious scent of coffee and freshly baked bagels. Picking up one of the coffee cups – since they both drank their coffee black it didn't matter which one – she opened the brown paper bag, considering the selection before choosing the blueberry one. "Yum. Did you run out?"

"Burk brought them over." Danny picked up her bagel as well as an onion one, slicing both open and popping them in the toaster oven.

A full minute passed before the words punctuated Kara's not-yet-awake mind. "Burk as in _Carlton Burk?"_

"The very one." Danny sounded amused.

Kara stared at him. "Carlton brought over bagels?"

"Alisha was apparently worried and asked him to swing by and check on you," Danny explained.

"Is he still here?" Kara demanded.

"Nope." The note of amusement was back in Danny's voice. "He said that he texted you."

Groaning, Kara pushed her way into the bedroom to retrieve her phone which, sure enough, indicated that she had four new messages.

_Bagels?_

_Where are you? A's worried. Said to track you down._

_Bringing coffee. Be there in five._

_Dude, what does he have that I don't? Wink, wink._

Scowling, Kara padded back down the hall and tossed the phone on the table. "Why did you answer the door?"

Danny's voice was cool as he leaned against the counter, twirling his coffee cup. "Why does it matter? Am I a secret?"

"Of course you aren't." Dropping her head into her arms, Kara moaned. "Carlton's like my _brother_. Having him know anything about my sex life is just…wrong. Do you talk about your sex life with your sister?"

"God, no." Danny visibly shuddered.

Really looking at Danny for the first time that morning, Kara noticed that all he was in a tight gray t-shirt, running shorts, and sneakers, most likely having gone to the gym while she was sleeping. "Please tell me that you were wearing more clothes when you saw him, at least."

"Nope, but I don't think Carlton swings that way."

Kara's phone pinged again, this time Alisha. _Shippers tonight?_ Scowling Kara typed a quick reply. _Carlton? Of all people?_ The response was immediate. _Next time answer your phone. Or I'll send Slattery_ _._ She glanced at Danny. "I hate my friends."

Danny pulled the bagels out of the toaster oven, sliding a plate in front of Kara. "Eat. It will make you feel better."


	6. Sunday, October 12, 2014 – 7:12 PM

_Sunday, October 12, 2014 – 7:12 PM_

_x_

Kara was in the middle of lathering her hair when she heard a phone ringing. Unfortunately, she and Danny used the same basic ringtone, making it difficult to distinguish between the two.

"Hi Mom."

Panic shot through Kara as she imaged Danny accidentally picking up her phone and answering a call from Debbie. As soon as her mother caught wind of the fact that there was a guy in Kara's life, she would be unbearable until Kara agreed to introduce them. However, as Kara knew from past experience, introducing her mother to a guy she was dating was about as enjoyable as getting a dressing down from Commander Slattery. While Debbie was rarely without a man herself, her standards for Kara's dates were much higher and her natural charm was almost always offset by her tendency to ask the men in question obnoxiously personal questions, make snap judgments based on their answers, and launch into diatribes about the evils of mankind in general.

"No, no, everything's fine. Just been busy since I got back."

Okay, so it _wasn't_ Debbie, thank goodness, but now Kara was curious. The way Danny described his family and up-bringing was starkly at odds with Kara's own. While the Greens sounded traditional in many respects - Danny's parents were high school sweethearts who got married and returned to raise a family in the same small rural town where they themselves grew up - they were progressive in others. For example, Joanne Green had obtained a medical degree at a time when few women did and, even more unusual, continued working after each of her three children were born. Having been raised with a working mother, Danny seemed to think nothing of the fact that Kara planned to make a career out of the Navy. A reaction that was starkly at odds with Kara's last putz of a boyfriend, who had once informed her that the only reason for a woman to join the military was to find a husband.

"No…." Joanne must have interrupted Danny because he was quiet for several minutes. "Because there was no mail delivery where I was and I haven't gone by the Post Office to empty my box yet."

Kara smiled. Danny might not have picked up his mail, but he had found time to make dinner reservations, buy her flowers and an umbrella, and arrive early for their date-turned-non-date. Knowing where she fell on his priority list was a buoying feeling.

"I'm at my girlfriend's place."

_That_ got Kara's attention. Sure Danny said something similar to the pizza guy, but describing her that way to his _mother_ was an entirely different level of commitment.

"Really, Mom? Don't I get enough of that from Caroline?" A sigh. "Her name is Kara. Kara Foster. She's in the Navy too."

Guiltily, Kara wondered whether Danny knew that she could hear him over the gushing water. But, really, if he wanted to have a private conversation, he could have moved to the kitchen or the living room rather than remaining in the bedroom.

"No can do. I'm up for skiing though. Around Thanksgiving?" A pause. "Sure, I'll ask Kara what weekends work for her."

Kara stopped in the middle of washing out her conditioner. Was that what it sounded like? Was Danny planning to invite her to meet his family? Excitement, mixed with a bit of terror, clawed through Kara. While she and Danny hadn't spoken in detail about how things would go once they were in Norfolk, back on the Nathan James Kara had assumed that they would keep things casual for a while. Go on a few dates. Get to know each other off the ship. Ease into things.

But if the past four days told Kara anything, it was that this was not a casual relationship. Not for her, anyway. Sure the chemistry between them was nothing short of intoxicating, but it was more than that. Rather than get on her nerves, the more time she spent with Danny the more she liked him. She enjoyed his humor. She appreciated his thoughtfulness. She even found his cheesiness endearing.

And it sounded like Danny might feel the same way.

Shutting off the water, Kara moved into the bedroom, admiring the picture that Danny made as he sprawled across her bed in only a pair of worn jeans and a threadbare t-shirt. He waggled his eyebrows, eyes following her as she crossed the bedroom to her bureau to gather some clean underwear.

"I have to go now. Dinner plans. Love you too. Say hi to Dad and Chris for me." Another pause. "Fine, tell Caro hello too."

Kara bit her lip, hiding a smile. The plan was to go out tonight. It was a goal that they had yet to accomplish and one which, if the look on Danny's face was any indication, was not one that they were likely to achieve tonight.

"Your mom?" At his affirmative grunt, Kara continued. "Are they coming down to see you?"

"Actually they want us to join them for a ski weekend in Vermont." Danny stood, walking around the bed to where she was standing. His arms slid around her waist, pulling her against him, her wet hair dampening his t-shirt. "Think you might be up for that?"

Kara hesitated, turning so she could look him in the face. "Are you? A weekend away with your family. That's a big step. I mean, we haven't even officially gone on a date. What if I turn out to be crazy and you're stuck uninviting me?"

Although she tried to make a joke out of it, Kara knew that she had failed miserably when Danny took a step back, tucking the top of her towel more firmly around her. "I know it's early, but I wouldn't be here if I didn't think this was something special, Kara. And I don't think that you would be either. The Navy is too important to both of us to screw it up over a fling."

Considering his words, Kara knew that he was right. On the Nathan James they had both taken a huge risk. Not just of being caught breaking the frat rules, but that things between them would go south, leaving them both in the awkward position of having to spend months working side-by-side. It wasn't a situation that Kara entered into lightly, and she knew that Danny felt the same way. She cocked her head to the side. "Does that mean you would be willing to have lunch with my mom?"

"Of course."

"She can be ... difficult," Kara cautioned.

"I would expect nothing less. What mom goes easy on her daughter's boyfriend?" Danny murmured, hands returning to her towel to loosen this time, rather than tighten.

"Boyfriend?"

"Mmmmm." A few quick movements and Kara's towel was on the floor. "Unless you object."

She reached for the hem of his t-shirt. "Not at all."


	7. Monday, October 13, 2014 – 4:22 PM

_Monday, October 13, 2014 – 4:22 PM_

_x_

"Alisha's threatening to call the police and ask for a welfare check if we don't surface soon." Kara sat down at the table across from Danny, watching as he demolished the container of ice cream. Picking up the second spoon - bowls were apparently too much to ask for - Kara dipped it into the peanut-butter and chocolate swirl. To save time, Danny had decided to simply reorder his prior Peapod list as well as the items Kara requested, which meant that Kara's fridge was now filled with whole milk, deli meat, frozen pizzas, and ice cream.

Danny lifted his head, a wrinkle appearing between his eyes. "What's she worried about? We saw Carlton on Friday."

Kara scowled at the mention of Carlton's name. Her friend's decision to show up unannounced, and Danny's decision to answer the door, were still a sore subject. "She's worried that you are an axe murderer using my phone to keep them off the scent while you chop me up in a million pieces and dump me in the harbor."

Danny paused with his spoon halfway to his mouth. "You have a really vivid imagination."

Without a word, Kara held up her phone _. Failure to appear at Shippers at 9 pm tonight will be deemed proof that one Lieutenant Daniel J. Green is a serial killer who has chopped Lieutenant Kara E. Foster into a million pieces and dumped her in the harbor. If my body is found tomorrow, these are my last words. Alisha A. Granderson. P.S. Copies of this message have been made._

Eyebrows lifting, Danny offered her the ice cream, which she declined, before standing and putting it back in the freezer. "I stand corrected. If we're going out tonight, we should probably get ready."

Scrambling up from her chair, Kara followed Danny towards the bedroom. "Going out?"

"I told you, I refuse to have our first date be with Burk and Granderson." Picking up his phone, Danny dialed a number. "Melissa! How are you? Got a favor to ask..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ninety minutes later, Kara waited while Danny pulled out her chair. Maestros was everything that Danny promised – low lighting, romantic atmosphere, and attentive waitstaff who took one look at Kara's blouse and Danny's sports jacket and swapped out the white napkins on their table for black. In other words, the perfect spot for a first date. Behind Danny, Kara could see the sunken dance floor where two brave couples swayed to the music. The waiter hovered, waiting for their drink order.

"If you could give us a moment?" Danny's dismissal of the man caught Kara by surprise and she gave him an inquisitive look. "I wasn't sure, well, I didn't know if we should get wine. I've never seen you drink."

Kara blinked, once again touched by his thoughtfulness. "I would love wine. I'm a red girl. You?"

"Have to admit that I'm more of a beer guy. But we can get whatever sounds good to you."

"Beer sounds good too." She reached across the table to clasp his hand, realizing that, despite having spent the last week together twenty-four seven, Danny was nervous. It was endearing. "How about you get a beer and I'll have a glass of wine? No reason we need a bottle. I rarely have more than one anyway."

Danny visibly relaxed, waving to the waiter. "Works for me."

Kara flipped open her menu. "Now what is good here?"

Order in and first date jitters calmed, the conversation flowed easily. Danny launched into a series of stories about Bercham and his ex-wife, who was apparently still annoyed at Danny for running out on his last minute reservation the week prior and only agreed to make him a reservation tonight when she was promised tickets to the next Wizards' game. Kara was taking her first bite of her perfectly-cooked salmon when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar face. Staring at Danny wide-eyed, she asked. "Is that..."

"Commander Slattery." Danny finished the sentence before taking a healthy swig of his drink. "And he's headed this way."

Praying that, somehow, the man would miss them, Kara's hopes were immediately dashed.

"Green, didn't expect to see you here," Mike Slattery stopped, and Kara though he might have actually done a double-take when he realized who it was sitting on the other side of the table. "Kara."

"Hello, sir," Kara replied. She nodded to Christine Slattery, who she had met a few times previously. "Ma'am. You must be happy having your husband home."

Christine Slattery beamed at them. "I am. Even better, it was just in time for his birthday. We're celebrating tonight." She leaned forward conspiratorially. "This is a big one, if you get my drift."

"Happy birthday, Commander." Danny stood, moving to shake the man's hand while Kara settled for a head nod. Although Commander Slattery was saying all the appropriate things in response to Danny's questions, his smile was strained. Kara had to wondered whether he felt as awkward as she did right now.

As the conversation faded, Christine turned to Danny, smiling warmly. "Are you two celebrating anything tonight?"

Panicking, Kara tried to think of something - _anything_ \- to say, but fortunately Danny was not so tongue-tied. "Actually this is our first date, ma'am. So I guess I'm celebrating the fact that Kara agreed to go out with me."

"A first date! How special! Oh, and we are interrupting you. We'll leave you alone." With that, Christine slid an arm through her husband's and steered him towards a table only two spots away from where Danny and Kara sat.

Eleven painful minutes of silence passed while Kara tried, without success, to pretend that her commanding officer was not sitting behind Danny staring at them. Giving up, Kara leaned over her mostly-finished meal. "What do you think about getting out of here?"

Pulling out his wallet, Danny flagged the waiter. "I think that sounds like your best plan yet."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N - this is the end of this story, but for those who have enjoyed this glimpse of a happy, alternative universe and have not done so already, check out "Where Kara has Something to Tell Danny." Until next time. - tmtcltb_

_x_

_Monday, October 13, 2014 at 9:21 pm_

_x_

Frankie was laughing so hard that he was doubled over his drink, unable to speak. Alisha stared at Kara with her mouth wide open. "Slattery? THE Commander Slattery? Our XO?"

"The very one," Danny confirmed, visibly shuddering as he took another swig of his beer.

" _Please_ tell me that you had nothing to do with this," Kara begged.

Alisha blinked, looking legitimately shocked. "No, swear on a Bible."

"I can confirm it," Sarah piped up. Kara had the taken an immediate liking to the woman. Funny, easy to get along with, willing to put up with Alisha's erratic Navy schedule and, most importantly, not someone that Amy Granderson could steamroll. Sarah was exactly what Alisha needed. "We've been together the whole week. I would know if she called the base. And there would have been repercussions."

All eyes swung to Alisha.

"Every time I talk to someone from work I have to give Sarah a foot rub. Calling the base earns her a full body massage. Oh, and she randomly checks my phone log, suspicious woman that she is." Alisha grimaced at her girlfriend before resting her head against Sarah's shoulder in a way that took any sting out of the words.

"What about tonight?" Danny asked curiously. "By my count Alisha owes you four foot rubs right now."

"It doesn't count when we make plans to meet friends," Alisha clarified.

"Okay, so only one then," Kara joked. At Sarah's confused look, Kara explained. "I don't recall anyone inviting Frankie."

"Hey! I'm hurt." Unfortunately, Frankie was unable to stop laughing long enough to make his statement remotely convincing.

"Benz has a bad habit of showing up when there are beautiful women around. You'll get used to it," Danny replied, shrugging when Frankie flipped him the bird.

"Damn I wish I could have seen your face, Kara." Carlton chortled. "Slattery. Oh my God."

Kara gave him a measured look, still embarrassed by how Carlton discovered that she was seeing Danny. Deciding that she might as well get the awkwardness over with, Kara picked up her sparkling water. "Darts?"

Carlton rose, snagging his beer. After collecting the darts from the bar, Kara waited patiently while Carlton ogled a leggy brunette in a skirt the size of a toothpick. The woman, who looked about eighteen, giggled at Carlton as she passed him a slip of paper.

Kara shook her head when Carlton finally joined her, showing off the woman's digits before he pocketed them. "Why do you bother? Probably some college girl who just got dumped by her high school boyfriend and is trying to make the guy jealous so he realizes the errors of his ways."

"Cynical much Foster?" Carlton replied, although he didn't sound particularly perturbed. His first dart hit the double-twenty.

Kara snorted, hitting the bulls-eye. "Realist. I was that girl once. Remember?"

"Nah, you were never that clueless." They both glanced at the woman in question, who was attempting to get down from her stool without flashing the entire bar. "Figured that much nookie would mellow you out a little."

"Nookie?" Kara stopped mid-shot to stare at the guy.

"You know, sex." A faint red line appeared on Carlton's cheeks. Really the guy could be such a prude.

"How long have you known me, Carlton?"

"Eight years," Carlton replied promptly, then paused. "Damn. That's the longest relationship that I've had with a woman who isn't my mother."

Kara rolled her eyes, Carlton could get a little nostalgic when he was drinking. "And have you ever seen me mellow?"

"Nah. But I've also never seen you this ... giggly."

That gave her pause. " _Giggly_?"

"Yeah, but in a good way. Way happier than you ever were with Jeremy." Carlton's dislike of Kara's last boyfriend was no secret but his comment also felt sincere. "Guess Green's doing something right. Anything you care to share?"

"He is and no. I am not discussing details of my relationship with you." Picking up another dart, Kara glanced at Carlton from the corner of her eye. "Any chance we can skip the usual mess-with-my-friend-and-I-will-cut-you speech?"

"Nice try, baby girl, but no." Carlton barely looked before he aimed, managing to hit the wire, bouncing his dart onto the floor and earning several snickers from the bar. "Too late anyway. Already delivered it."

"What? When?" Kara was so caught-off-guard that she missed her target, although she did manage to hit the double bed.

"The other morning. Green took it like a man," Carlton nodded approvingly. "Even said that he was happy to know that you had such good friends."

 _Argh._ The damn bagels. _Why hadn't Danny told her?_ Kara scowled at Carlton. "Sometimes I hate you."

"But most of the time you love me." Carlton waggled his eyebrows, drawing a reluctant smile from Kara. "Loser buys drinks?"

Kara laughed. Carlton _never_ won at darts. "You're on."

Twenty minutes later, Carlton had been dispatched to the bar following his dismal performance. On the opposite side of the table Alisha and Sarah were totally engrossed in a travel guide for Paris while Frankie checked out the group of women at the table behind Sarah in a less-than-subtle fashion. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Kara turned to Danny.

"Did Carlton really pull the big-brother card and give you a lecture on how to treat a lady?"

Danny grinned. "Sure did. He was very serious about it too. Like he was channeling Captain Chandler during his welcome to the Nathan James speech. You know? The one where he talked about how we represent the United States to the world and we needed to comport ourselves accordingly?"

Kara groaned. "Why can't my friends act like normal people?"

"Actually I thought it was kind of sweet. Carlton's a good guy," Danny teased, before tossing back the remainder of his beer. Using the table for cover, he slid his hand under Kara's shirt, fingers splaying across her back. "I told you how sexy it was watching you kick Burk's ass, didn't I?

"Actually I don't think you did."

"Well, it's really, really sexy." Danny moved until his chest was pressed against Kara's side, his breath hot in her ear, drawing a shiver. "Think we've stayed long enough to convince Granderson that I am not an axe murderer?"

Kara bit her lip, smiling at Danny over her shoulder. "I'm willing to chance it if you are. Let's go home."

_x_

_x_

_The End_


End file.
